Don't Be Blinded
by VividAster
Summary: Vivid is the nerd of the school, with her best friend, Riley. She's dating that hot superhero, Jason Todd, and has Fiona Lance Queen as a mentor. Can she make it through this life. Born as an "Angel" what will she soar to. I hope you like. (Fiona Lance Queen is from YJFTW's OC stories!) GIVE HER CREDIT FOR LETTING ME USE HER CHARACTER! (I don't own Young Justice)


**Um...Hi. I'm Val Also known as **_Vivid Aster_.** My favorite writer, YJFTW talked me into writing this so I am! And I hope you like this, It is my very first fanfiction. And this will have 3 chapters. Hopefully long. And here is a reminder, I am doing this thing called **_**"Quote of the day" **_**That is where after every chapter from all of my stories, There will be a Quote at the end. I hope you like! **_**(This is an OC with my New Friend YJFTW's OC "Fiona") Dont worry there will be stories without OC's! You can go see the introduction of Vivid Asteriss on my About page.**_

* * *

><p><em>Mt. Justice 12:00 P.M<em>

"Jason you can't just do whatever you want, can you?" asked Vivid

"Okay, Vivid, you have a better way to cook?"

"Um I think, 'cause I'm pretty sure you don't cook with Acidic Oil." Smirked Vivid putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh... What if I were just making Acidic Cookies!"

"You don't make cookies with oil, Jason." Jason staring at Vivid

"Well okay Mrs. I'mbetteratcooking"

Vivid helps Jason to cook. A little flour here and a little cocoa there. Moving swiftly Vivid cleaned up the mess the-, Jason made. Oddly taking the cookies out the oven was a hard task for Jason. Vivid wondering why he was so clumsy today, was it because Jason was supposed to introduce someone to her? Vivid had to go, being obsessed with school and all. Vivid ran and yelled for Jason to hurry up. If she was late she would kill Jason. Vivid stared at Jason running out the Mountain, jumped on his motorcycle and they went. During the ride all Vivid could think of was meeting the person she looked up to, Fiona. Vivid snapped out of her gaze when they got there, getting off the motorcycle she saw here lifetime Best Friend, Riley. Vivid and Riley have been best friends for who knows how long, everyone just knows that they are the nerds of the whole school. Vivid kisses Jason on his cheek and walks off, at the corner of her eye she can see her best friend eyeballing Jason.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Snaps Vivid _with_ a flush of jealousy. Riley doesn't say anything till Jason is long gone.

"Oh, um... Val, so come on, we might be late to class." Says Riley like nothing just happened.

"Oh, okay." Pretends Vivid walking Honors Literature. As Vivid walks in everyone is staring at her. Riley with a smirk behind her.

"There's Vivid!" "She cut up my papers!" "She is ugly, which is off topic, but true!"  
>All these comments came flying at Vivid like arrows at a target, but all of them missed. Vivid was too mature to be hurt by words. She walked to her desk and sat down, pulled out <em>War &amp; Peace, <em>and started to read with everyone staring at her, even her favorite teacher had a disgusted look on his face. As she read, Riley took out a note and passed it around the classroom, waiting as it reached Vivid. She picked up the note and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Val,<em>  
><em> You disgust me. I don't think I can go out with such a disgusting creature. You are so ugly that I go home, and I need to bleach my eyes to remove what you left in them! I'd rather be with that hot girl, Riley, instead of some foul beast. We are through.<em>  
><em> Sincerely,<em>  
><em> Jason<em>

* * *

><p>Vivid stared at the note and laughed. Everyone stared with pleasure till that laugh, the laugh that stopped the bullying from the others, except Riley. Vivid ripped the note apart, got up, walked in front of Riley, and said this slowly... "He. Doesn't. Call. Me. Val.". Riley stared with fury, Vivid stared with pleasure.<p>

"Maybe next time you think of trying to get me to break up with Jason, get how he actually writes to me." Smirked Vivid in front of Riley. Vivid turned to walk back to her desk. Quickly Riley, angrily, picked up a pencil and stabbed down to Vivid.  
><strong>"THUMP"<strong>  
>Everyone stared with awe at Vivid holding Riley's arm, and the pencil on the ground.<p>

"Ugh, you bitc-"

"Shut up Riley." said Vivid with anger. Riley stared with fear as she desperately tried to pull her arm away.

"Alright Alright. Break it up!" said Mr . Vivid let go, allowing Riley's arm to fly backward and hit her in the face. Riley stomped her way out of the room. Everyone laughed and high-fived Vivid. Vivid felt as if she could do anything. After that she went dto Honors Math. Pretty easy, especially with her smartness. The rest of the day was fun. At Science she dissected a frog... Okay Most of the day was fun.

_Harbor High-school 1:23 PMg _

(Relaxed)"Ah! At last, this is finally the last period of the day." said Vivid walking down the hallway, wearing headphones, with the music on high. But soon to surprise, Vivid walks into the empty classroom.

"Oh my, I'm first... that's a surprise..." says Vivid sitting down. She hears a knock on the door, as the door opens she realizes its Jason.

"Jason, It's not time to come pick me u-!" Before finishing Jason runs and picks up Vivid right out her chair.

"Jason what-!"

"Vivid, did you not here the dang alarm! There's an intruder!" With those words slipping from Jason's mouth, Vivid is scared.

"Jason, your a superhero, can't you "kill" him or something!?" Jason chuckles.

"Vivid, I don't "kill" villains, I capture them." Vivid stared at him with a "another lecture" face. But there wasn't time for a come back. A smash of desks could be heard.

"Jason, I'm scared.." Jason smiled and held her closer. Don't worry. I'm with you." This said, the smashing got louder. Every step grew colder as Jason carried Vivid slowly. As they turn the corner a blast of freezing cold wind hits them.

"What the!"

"Well, well, well, Jason! And Little girl." Jason stared as he realized who it was.

"Dr. Freeze!" Vivid's eyes shot up as a blast of ice heads their way.

"Vivid no!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued Guys!<strong>

**And remember this quote:**

**"The heart is where the choice lies, So if you have no heart, Where is the choice?"**

**Wait for chapter 2!**


End file.
